


Discriminate

by Sexy_misha_beside_larry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bad at tagging, Choices, Confident Harry, Dark Zayn, F/M, Feminine Louis, Incest, Innocent Louis, M/M, Marrage, Please read, Rescue, Run Away, Sassy Louis, Shy Louis, Sorry Not Sorry, Transgender, cross-dressing, evil taylor, i need feedback, kidnap, liam and niall are cute, maybe smut, mission, niall and louis become besties, out-laws, perrie dies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_misha_beside_larry/pseuds/Sexy_misha_beside_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are always watching you everyday and every night. You have to do things their way or you get replaced, they get your face and your family but your thoughts and your personality are gone forever. You have to be perfect, no mistakes, no tattoos or piercings, you have to be straight and drinking, smoking and music have been banned. Apart from the rebels they've found a way to hide from the cameras and the watchers, no one knows how they do it. but now I've made a mistake and everyone knows I'm next except they haven't counted on one thing, I'm determined to survive and to make sure they won't replace anyone else ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter to see if anyone is interested, all comments are welcome. I'm nervous so go easy on me XD

Tap Tap Tap.  
"Miss Kale i suggest you stop." Mrs Stevens advised glancing apprehensively at the door. I sat up straighter in my seat, getting prepared for what was about come.  
"Wot was that Miss?" Katherine said, while continuing to tap. I winced sympathetically.  
There were three harsh knocks on the door.  
"Come in?" Mrs Steven invited her voice shaking only slightly. Three armed men marched into the room with perfect posture.  
"Miss Katherine Kale?" One of the men demanded. Katherine shakily raised her hand.  
"You are under violation of rule #231 and #54, please come with us quietly as to avoid drawing attention to yourself." Another informs her. She looked around her eyes begging for help.  
I put my head down and felt everyone else do the same, I heard her start sobbing as they led her from the room, but I knew as well as everyone else that she would be back tomorrow it just wouldn't be her.  
"Class dismissed." Mrs Steven said, as the bell went.  
I slowly grabbed my bag, and headed out the class room just in time to see the black van driving away with Katherine inside.  
"Hey Louis!!" My friend Stan called, I turned to look at him smiling softly.  
"Hey whats up?" I greeted.  
"i heard about Katherine, when do you think she'll be back?" This is what I hated more than anything, the fact that know one takes notice that they've excepted this. Well thats a lie there's the rebels, they run around and just break the rules, what i wouldn't give to be free like that. I can't even do that at home like I used to because my sister got replaced and now there's a camera in our house, watching our every move.  
"She'll probably be back before school starts tomorrow, you know she can't be late." That's the law now, if you're late your parents get replaced, if you skip school you get replaced.  
"I think I'm going to ask her on a date because she's perfect." The, well now, was left unsaid but I knew for a fact that at least 10 people were going to ask her out. I never dated, most people thought i was following the popular belief about going for the pairing, but secretly it was because I was gay and even that was outlawed.  
"Go for it mate." I encouraged through a fake smile, "I gotta head to the maths block, bye." I slowly walked across feeling extremely nervous, we'd had a maths test the day before, lets just say maths isn't my strong point. Confusion filled me as I saw 4 boys standing around a car, looking as if they were preparing for something. I swear to god I saw a tattoo on one of them (also illegal). I took a deep breath and entered the classroom.  
"Good Morning class, I have your test results here." Mr Higgins announced as cheerful as ever, I could have sworn he gave me a pitying look. My chest tightened as anxiety filled me.  
Mr Higgins slowly started handing the tests back a comment with each one. He got closer and closer to my chair, and I was Silently begging him not to make a scene out of it, just take me out of the classroom and then let them take me.  
He stood in front of me, and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Sorry lad, better luck next time."  
Despair filled me and I slumped into my chair as I saw the F written on my test.  
Three sharp knocks echoed through the room.  
Before answering Mr Higgins whispered in my ear "You'll be saved use that to your advantage." Leaving me confused.  
"Enter!" He yelled at the door. Three armed men entered.  
"Louis Tomlinson?" I took a deep breath, I was going to make this memorable.  
"What's it to you?" I demanded boldly crossing my arms across my chest.  
"You are under violation of-"  
"That's nice," I interrupted, "Do you know that your 'hidden gun' looks like you're hard?"  
The guy turned bright red.  
"Now Tomlinson there will be none of that." The shortest one snapped at me.  
"Do you also know," I ignored him, "that your uniforms makes you look like twats." All three turned red. I looked around and noticed people filming me.  
"Come with us." The tallest demanded. I sighed and stood.  
"Carry me!" I yelled dramatically. They looked at me in disbelief, I gave them a serious look back.  
They looked at each other not knowing what to do, I just smirked at them.  
They picked me up, and carried me outside.  
"Your gun also feels like a hard on." I commented, sniggering when he grumbled under his breath. I briefly glanced towards the car with the four boys surrounding it, to find them gone- which wasn't surprising.  
what was surprising was the people standing in front of us.  
A human Puppy stood in front of us looking at the men with an incredibly disappointed look which was making me feel bad and it wasn't even directed a me, but what drew my attention to him was the bold arrow tattoo on his arm. Could these possibly be rebels?  
Another puppy- hybrid stood in front of me, the blonde boy was bouncing slightly as he tried to stand still he was failing miserably. His blue eyes shone as they met mine.  
A slightly evil looking boy glared harshly at the men who held me with his hazel eyes (BTW I think he might be a god because he is gorgeous) , incidentally making the men drop me.  
"Shit." I cursed slightly, surprising myself slightly.  
I looked up, to see the most beautiful green eyes staring back at me, one dropped slowly in a wink, He flipped his curls (I am dead he has curls, how unfair) He reached out and pulled me behind them.  
"Tell Taylor that the game is on." Hazel eyes said,  
"Give us the delinquent first." They demanded. Green eyes grip tightened on me as he shook his head.  
They were about to argue when sound came out of their eyepieces.  
"Your lucky today kid," The short one said glaring at me, "but I will get you." With that they turned and strolled off.  
I looked towards my rescuers(?)  
"Well that was eventful," I announced cheerfully, "now who the fuck are you people." I'm sorry okay I've found a new love for swearing I've never done it before.  
"I'm Liam." Human puppy said looking at me calculatingly (A/N is that a word?)  
"I'm Niall, nice to meet you!" Bouncy announced  
"Zayn." Who was suddenly looking less threatening and more mysterious.  
"And I'm Harry." Curls introduced smirking at me.  
I looked over them and slowly started grinning, I've found my chance to stop the replacements, maybe I can save my sister there has to be away to re download peoples personalities.

Sitting in their car, a freaking Rolls-Royce mind you, I suddenly realized what had happened.  
"Am I like a runaway now?" I questioned them, while looking round their freakishly clean car.  
Niall laughed, a belly laugh.  
"Is that what they're calling us now?" He asked. I decided to ignore him.  
"Do you like have someone in charge or is it like a vote?" I asked.  
Zayn sighed sounding irritated with me already, this is a new record for me it usually takes a few hours.  
"No we just throw ideas out there and if enough people agree with you, those people plan, then go through with it." Liam explained while keeping his eyes on the road. I nodded slowly letting it sink in.  
"Why did you save me?" I whispered not really expecting them to hear me, but apparently Zayn had sonic hearing (I defiantly think he's a god now.)  
"Paul asked us to said you could help us." Zayn said shortly, not even looking at me.  
Paul? Who the fuck is Paul??  
"You mean Higgins?" I asked finally connecting the dots.  
"Yeah said you have a family history." Niall said looking excited. I froze, they were talking about my uncle.  
My Dad always followed the rules, he was practically a poster child, but my uncle he hated all these rules so he found away to hack into the files and he saved people. Then he got caught they were going to replace him so he gave me his computer, told me to practice and master it. I finally did only to find out they now change the system slightly every week, and with the new camera in our house I haven't had much time to practice. The only thing he always told me though was to be bold, or you won't be heard.  
I felt someones eyes on me, I looked up to see green eyes looking back at me, I grinned shyly not really sure what he wanted.  
"What's the boldest thing you've done?" He questioned, I tensed as everyones eyes turned to me.  
"feminization." I whispered almost silently, not telling them about my brother. I closed my eyes almost dreading their reaction, there was only silence. I peaked out to see them giving an awed look.  
"Seriously? and you've never been caught?" Niall demanded excitedly.  
"My uncle killed the camera in our house and it was down till 2 years ago." I informed them quietly. Zayn leaned towards me.  
"Do you think you can kill cameras?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes but I don't think its a good idea." I said my voice getting more confident the more I spoke.  
This time Harry raised his eyebrows "No?, Why not?"  
I took a deep breath then repeat my uncles words, "Be bold, be strong. Let people hear you, then maybe they'll listen."  
The car filled with silence once more as they contemplated my words.  
"Time to swap." Liam announced, as we pulled up to an empty car. (just a BMW nothing exciting). I looked into the driving seat almost longingly.  
"You wanna drive?" Zayn questioned, looking amused.  
"Yes, but I don't know where we're going?" I answered.  
I was surprised when Liam threw me the keys. I grinned at them and immediately got behind the wheel.  
I floored it.  
"whoooooo!!!" I weaved through the crowds like I'd been doing it my whole life. Adrenalin filled me as I reached 100mph. I heard sirens behind us, but now I knew we couldn't slow down, instead I sped up, to 200mph.  
"You go lad!!!!" Niall yelled at me, Liam looked like he was going to throw up.  
"Not even Zayn can drive like this." Harry announced excitedly. I grinned at him over my shoulder.  
I looked into the sky briefly and saw a helicopter following us trying to get footage, I grinned as I realized this was national, the whole world was going to see this.  
I turned the radio on as loud as it would go, I screamed the lyrics as Niall and Harry joined in.  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina, never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting hard make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your owns breaks  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
I grinned as I felt truly alive for the first time in my life. My grin widened as the police stopped chasing us.  
"Turn left here" Zayn told me sounding vaguely impressed.  
My eyes widened as we came across a privet jet, with the words 'Fuck You' Spray painted across the front.


	2. Relief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis settles in and he opens up about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 2 kudo's so I'm giving those 2 people another chapter XD

Sitting on the plane, I observed the way the boys acted.

Liam seemed the most cool and collected person, but he didn't like the rules shoved at him.

Niall, is just like the most innocent person to ever walk the earth.

Zayn seems to just be protecting himself, and he seems to be in charge at the moment.

Harry is just sitting there observing me, probably trying to guess my story. I self-consciously rubbed my bare arms, as i looked over their tattoos and piercings (well except Niall's arms which were bare as well.).

"The hardest part is leaving your family." Harry said while staring straight at me.

"Sorry what?" I asked looking around at the plane.

"The hardest part about coming with us is leaving your family behind." He repeated grinning at me.

"My family might as well be gone." I said horsely remembering how they have all been replaced, or just simply shot.

"Same!!" Niall announced cheerfully, I'm beginning to think he has some mental problems.

"You came with us willingly, why?" Liam asked. I paused trying too put what I felt into words.

"I want to make a difference and not just sit there and watch as person after person is taken, only to return different." I said softly while looking out the window. I thought about all the ridiculous rules the new government had come up with.

"I'm gay." Niall blurted out with looking nervous, this is the first change in emotions I've seen.

"Yeah? So what, so am I." I said absentmindedly, before freezing as I realized what I just did.

"You adjusting really well." Zayn announced calculatingly. I just looked away, before I realized that my thoughts could be said out loud. I could be me for the first time in my life.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my laptop to facetime my twin brother.

"Louis babe, how are you?" William asked me cheerfully.

"I'm great, better than great even." I exclaimed gleefully. His eyes briefly glanced around the room I was in.

"No way? You fucking bitch!! You found rebels!!" He belted out before dancing around his room singing 'High Way To Heaven.' I giggled at his strangeness.

"I'm heading to New Zealand, there's rumors of riots there." He said after finally calming down. Slight panic consumed me.

"Promise your safe?" I asked softly.

"Course Loubear I will always be safe for you. Wait for me?"

"Always."

I closed my laptop softly after he hung up, looking shocked to see all eyes on me.

"What?" I demanded sharply, silently cursing myself for being stupid.

"Who was that?" 

"My twin brother." I admitted quietly.

"He called you babe?" Liam asked. I closed my eye because I knew for a fact that even before the new laws this was seen as disgusting.

"We're kinda, maybe, dating?" I squeaked out.

"I thought the worse thing you'd done was feminization!!!" Niall exclaimed with. I grinned at him sheepishly.

"How is he going to New Zealand?" Zayn questioned.

"He ran away 2 1/2 years ago, after we found out they were placing a camera in our house. He can hack as well, make fake ID's and stuff." I stated quietly.

"You love him?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, but he's always away. He always comes for our birthday though, every year." I said smiling softly, missing the pitying looks everyone gave Harry.

"he wants me to find someone though." I said softly, "Said I was too perfect for him, that I need someone there for me always." 

"That Conversation was very short." Niall stated, cocking his head to the side.

"It's so people can't track him, he's nearly been caught a few times though."

the room fell silent as I disappeared into the past.

_"William, please don't go." I begged, tears silently flowing down my face._

_"Lou, babe I have to go. I can't stay here." He answered softly kissing me._

_"Take me with you then." I asked gripping his t-shirt tightly._

_"No Lou, I want you to be safe." His eyes begging me to understand, as he softly stroked my face._

_I sobbed quietly, knowing that I can't change his mind._

_"I love you." he whispered as he wiped the mascara screaming down my cheeks, "I also love the new dress."_

_I smoothed it down shyly, "It's your favorite colour."  He grinned at me lustfully, then kissed me hard._

_"i love you so much." I whimpered against his lip_

_"Please Lou, please before I leave." He begged._

_I took a deep breath and looked over him._

_"Okay." I gulped._

That night I lost my virginity to my twin brother, Jesus that sounds awkward.

"Hey, We're here." Harry said gently, making me eagerly look out the window.

I saw, what looked like a small village, full of people doing there own things.

"Listen, people are going to be wary of you as your new but they should adjust in a couple of days." Liam explained to me. I nodded letting him know it had sunk in.

We stepped out of the plane and watched as they all ran to what looked like family, I watched as the mothers embraced them as sobbed out thankfully that their sons had been returned to them. I smiled softly as I remembered my mum doing this as we returned from school, just so thankful we were still ourselves. Well until she was taken, she never returned though. 

"Hey Lou," Harry called out to me, making me snap out of my thoughts, "Your going to be staying with me till you've earnt your own place."

I nodded in acceptance, already bewildered at what they have offered me. Harry's mother walked over to me.

"Well darling lets get you home, you can borrow some of Harry's clothes so we can get you out of that god awful uniform." She said while smiling cheerfully.

"Actually, mum I think he'd be more comfortable going into Gemma's closet."

She didn't seem fazed as she agreed. I could tell these people were easy to get along with. I glanced over to see Zayn kissing some girl, She was a beautiful blond, the very opposite of  Zayn.

"Come on Lou!!" Harry said excitedly,leading me towards a warm looking house. 

I stepped inside and look around shyly, then almost fainted from shock as someone flung their arms around me.

"Gemma get off of him!!!!"

"But Harry he's.." she started whining.

"Shut up Gem," Harry said sharply. ~~Harry looked at me shyly, which definitely didn't make him look sexy.~~  


"Gemma, dear take Louis up to your room so he can chose some clothes." Mrs Styles said, still smiling cheerfully.

Gemma looked surprised but nodded happily and grabbed my hand to lead me up stairs. I thought back to my first time cross-dressing.

_"Will, I'm not sure. Isn't this against the rules." I asked softly while looking at my sisters clothes._

_"Louis it's only against the rules if you get caught." He answered smiling slyly._

_"I think this black dress will suit your figure Loulou." Lottie said while holding the dress up. I took it unsurely._

_"Come on Lou, I bet it'll make you look so sexy." Will whispered in my ear._

_I quickly pushed them out of the room, to insecure to change in front of them. I pulled the soft fabric over my head, already loving the feel of it against my skin._

_"You can come back in." I said softly, too scared to look in the mirror._

_"Oh babe, you look stunning." Will said softly, making me blush._

_"I can do your make up." Fizzy offered. I nodded guiltily._

_She lightly applied eye shadow, then nearly killed my eye ball, with eyeliner. She gave me a natural lip gloss before smiling at me._

_"Lou babe, this is you." Will announced while smirking at me._

_I smiled confidence taking over me. This Is Me._

I snapped out of the past, and looked at Gemma's closet feeling slightly drawn to the leathers she had.  
"You can have those." I blushed slightly.  
"No I can't they're yours." I tried to explain.  
"Please I don't wear them." She announced shoving the leather skirt into my hands.  
I blushed lightly and pulled the skirt on, sighing in relief as the long lost feeling of freedom returns to me. She then handed me a tight vest and leather jacket, after I pulled those on I looked in the mirror loving the affect and confidence these clothes gave me.  
"Can I do your make-up?" Gemma asked in excitement. I nodded, as she squealed and began finding dark make-up to go with the clothes.  
I scrunched my nose a bit at the dark purple lip-stick but let her apply it.  
she looked please with her result, she then looked at my hair with a disapproving look.  
"Can I cut you hair, to look like a pixie cut?" She practically begged, I thought about it wondering if it would suit me or not.  
She started cutting before I agreed.

Harry's POV  
"I know bring you the new and improved Louis!" Gemma announced interrupting my conversation with Zayn. I turned to look and my jaw dropped at the stunning being walking down the stairs.  
I could see the slight blush on his cheeks as everyone's eyes were on him.   
"Oh dear aren't you just gorgeous." My mum squealed, thoroughly embarrassing me.  
"Thank you." He said softly.  
"Sexy Beast!!" Niall yelled out before wolf whistling, making me and Liam flush with jealousy.  
He reached for his bag and pulled out his laptop. Despair filled me as I heard the familiar facetime dial tone.  
"Hey...Woah." His brother answered, making Louis giggle and blush.   
"Hi Will." He greeted through giggles. I think I'm going to record that for my text tone its just to adorable.  
"Looking hot babe, I wish I was there with you." I could practically hear the guy pouting.  
"I wish you were here too." Louis said also pouting. He is so cute how is this fair?  
"I've got good news!!" William announced singingly.  
"What?" Louis demanded, impatience filling his tone.  
"I'm coming back to England!!!"  
Well shit, there goes my chance with Louis.


End file.
